


All of Him

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know everything, but she knows she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/). (Never posted)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #003, Love

Yuugi was her friend. A great friend; a kind friend; a loyal friend.  
She'd liked him for all those good qualities.  
She'd never thought that she'd fall in love with him, though.  
Sometimes, when he seemed to change... she couldn't deny it.

Supposedly, it was this other presence - the ancient Pharaoh and King of Games. Yuugi would take on that air... that confidence...

And before she knew it, she'd fallen.

She wasn't sure if it was Yuugi-Yuugi or the Not-Quite-Yuugi. Maybe it was the whole package - the kindness and the courage and the bouts of boldness.  
Whatever it was, she knew that she was pretty sure she loved this boy.


End file.
